memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Special Edition)
A 2-disc widescreen Special Edition DVD of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. Summary Taken from the back cover of the Region 2 release: It's Stardate 8454.130 and vacationing Captain Kirk faces two challenges: climbing Yosemite's El Capitan and teaching campfire songs to Spock. But vacations are cut short when a renegade Vulcan hijacks the Enterprise, and pilots it on a journey to uncover the universe's innermost secrets. The Star Trek stars are back for one of their most astonishing voyages ever, with all the fun and excitement fans have come to love. So buckle up for a thrilling leap into the unknown that's "as much a spiritual odyssey as a space adventure, and it's all the richer for it" (Kevin Thomas, Los Angeles Times). Chapters Like most or all DVDs, the film has been sectioned into chapters, similar to tracks on a CD. The titles of these chapters are listed below. Special Features Disc One * Audio commentary - A newly recorded commentary track with William Shatner and his daughter, Liz Shatner. * Text commentary - Michael and Denise Okuda, co-authors of The Star Trek Encyclopedia, reveal Star Trek trivia and production notes specific to the events in the movie as the film plays. Disc Two Documentaries *'The ''Star Trek Universe''' - A collection of documentaries that delve into facets of the film. Descriptions of these documentaries are listed below. :Herman Zimmerman: A Tribute - An examination of the ways that production designer, Herman Zimmerman, has influenced Star Trek designs since he began working behind-the-scenes on Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. This featurette also gives an insight into Zimmerman's work on the Star Trek TV series The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, and Enterprise. The documentary includes interview footage with Zimmerman, concept artist John Eaves, producer Harve Bennett, project co-ordinator Penny Juday and scenic artist Michael Okuda. :Original Interview: William Shatner - An unedited interview with William Shatner, filmed during production of the movie. :Cosmic Thoughts - A featurette that details the theme of religion throughout the Star Trek television series, the Star Trek movies and science fiction as a whole. The documentary includes interview footage with science fiction author Ray Bradbury, scientist and sci-fi author David Brin, astronomy scientists Frank Drake, Charles Beichman and Louis Friedman, theology professor Ted Peters, Eugene W. Roddenberry (the son of Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry), executive producer Ralph Winter and screenwriter David Loughery. :That Klingon Couple - Spice Williams and Todd Bryant, who portrayed the Klingons Klaa and Vixis, recall their experiences of working on the movie. :A Green Future? - A featurette that gives a snapshot of the future global environment of the planet Earth. The documentary includes interview footage with Yosemite ecologist David Siegenthaler and Julia Parker, a Native American spokesperson with insights into the impact that Humans have had on the environment of their homeworld, Earth. *'Production' - A collection of featurettes that give an insight into the creation of the movie. :Harve Bennett's Pitch - A pep talk by producer Harve Bennett, attempting to make the Paramount sales team enthusiastic about the movie. :The Journey - A behind-the-scenes documentary that details the movie's conception and production. The featurette includes interview footage with director William Shatner, actor Leonard Nimoy, executive producer Ralph Winter, producer Harve Bennett, screenwriter David Loughery, scenic artist Michael Okuda, cinematographer Andrew Lazlo, concept artist John Eaves and production designer Herman Zimmerman. :Makeup Tests - An assortment of studio screen tests for make-up and hair. The featurette includes concept sketches, photographs and video footage of God, Sybok, General Korrd, Caithlin Dar and various aliens. :Pre-Visualization Models - The visual effects crew rehearse several special effects shots with simplified versions of models and sets. :Rock Man in the Raw - Sketches and exclusive test footage of the aborted Rockman concept. The featurette also includes photographs of the costume's construction. :Star Trek V Press Conference - Executive producer Ralph Winter introduces photographs and footage from the multi-camera press conference held on the last day of filming the movie. The ceremony was hosted by director William Shatner and featured Ralph Winter, Harve Bennett and the cast of Star Trek: The Original Series and the first six movies. Other *'Archives' - A section of the DVD that holds a collection of images. :Production Gallery - A video collection of images. The pictures are taken mostly from behind-the-scenes, although official images and the movie's poster are also presented. :Storyboards - A collection of 3 storyboards. The titles of these early concept sketches are listed below. ::Shakari ::The Face of God ::Escape *'Deleted Scenes' - Footage that was filmed in the production of the movie, but erased from the final edit (or cut). The names of these scenes are listed below. ::Mount Rushmore ::Insults ::Behold Paradise ::Spock's Pain :Gag reel - A hidden featurette (otherwise known as an Easter egg, when present on DVDs). Screenwriter David Loughery, executive producer Ralph Winter and producer Harve Bennett have a little fun interacting with one of the scenes from the film. *'Advertising' - An archive of original trailers and television adverts. :Theatrical trailers - 2 trailers for the film's original release. :TV spots - A collection of 7 promotional adverts for the film's original release. The names of these adverts are listed below. ::Vacation Is Over ::Renegade ::Challenge of Rebellion ::Brothers ::Beyond ::Adventure ::Warp Speed Now *'Interactive animated menus' Category:DVDs